


you're getting grey, ott

by ariatl



Series: the storyteller and the raven [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, them being silly, theyre GOOFS and i love them 2 death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	you're getting grey, ott

"Oh!" Madelynn gasped as her eyes caught the ever-so-slight glint of silver in his sandy hair, the noise stopping Varric right in his tracks. "Oh, by the Maker." The marketplace fervently boomed around them as they stood there, their linked arms falling apart as she stared at him with overtly dramatic shock, her hand pressing against her heart and the back of her hand pressing against her forehead, her movements all too exaggerated. "I just can't believe this!"  
  
His golden brows very slowly furrowed, caution in his tone as he stared at her, utterly amused. "Do I even wanna know?" She quickly nodded her head, holding back a very obvious snort before she waggled her dark eyebrows at him. He scoffed, rolling his golden eyes as he turned to face her, his hands on his hips. "Don't keep me in suspense, Ott. Hit me with it." Her fingers grasped at a few strands of his light hair, gently tugging them free from his messy half updo and waggling them in front of his eyes. He focused on the pieces as she let them go and they fell down over his face, his lips pursing as she grinned down at him. "What?" He blew them away from his face while she balked, her actions all too dramatic.

"You're _greying,_ Ott!" He indignantly scoffed at her words, mild offense on his face as she bit back a big, cheeky grin, leaning against his shoulder and weighing him down. Her voice took on a sing-songy tone as she continued, much to his dismay. "You're getting grey hairs, _old man_." His brows irritably furrowed, the strands landing back over his face as his hand gestured in the air, attempting to find the words as she laughed. "And if you keep looking like that," she tapped the wrinkles between his thick brows, "you'll get _even more_ wrinkles than you have now."  
  
"Wow!" Varric haughtily laughed, slapping her hand away from his hair and rolling his eyes, stepping away from her and up to a market stall as he untied his hair and got to work fixing it. She very nearly fell over as he disappeared from under her, her hands grasping the stall to balance herself as she shot him a pointed glare. "If I'm 'old'," he glanced at her from over his shoulder, his fingers ghosting air quotes at her before they grasped his chin in thought, his eyes looking at the various pastries offered at the stall. "Just what does that make _you_?"  
  
"Umm," she airily hummed as she stepped up beside him, browsing the little stall of baked goods with childish excitement dancing in her deep green eyes. "I'm twenty-eight, babe." Her shoulder bopped against his, her voice all too happy and giddy as she pointed out a pastry she wanted to try. "Oooh, I want this one!" She looked back at him after a moment and patted his head, happily pursing her lips. "Nice try, though."  
  
"Sure, and I'm thirty-two." His hand met her lower back and gave it a nice little pat, just as condescending as hers was, and the girl shot him a very miffed glare. "Nice try, _babe_." She huffed and puffed as he grinned up at her, folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head towards him, her lips pursed and her dark brows furrowed, challenging him. "Old."  
  
"Uh huh," he hummed. "You're old, too." He dropped a couple of sovereigns in the merchant's hand, shooting the elf a big grin as he grabbed a single loaf of bread and the pastry the girl had pointed out. "Keep the change." The elven merchant turned red, nervously stuttering out something before he shook his head and grasped Madelynn's hand, briskly walking away from the stall before the elf could attempt to give him his change back. She scoffed as he yanked her along. "Nuh uh, Ott!"  
  
"Oh, yes." He slapped her square on her ass, earning a near squeak from her as she jumped a step forward out of surprise. "Ott!" Her hands batted his away and he shot her a lazy smirk, a sneer on her face while her hands landed on her hips and he rolled his eyes at her, biting back a laugh. "You're _definitely_ not a teenager anymore, babe." He positioned the bag of baked goods into one arm, running a hand through his, apparently, slightly silver hair. "You're old enough to be payin' taxes."  
  
Her hand came up and indignantly twisted in the air, her brows furrowed irritably as they rounded a corner. "Yes, I am! Look," she grasped her all too messy, long, black hair and pulled it out of her face, twirling around in a small little circle to allow the bright sun to dance across her pale skin. "See?" The light caught the high points of her face and he warmly smiled up at her, admiring the sight. His heart felt all too full, suddenly. "I've still got my glowy, beautiful youth about me, Ott!" She looked at him with hope twinkling in her eyes. "I could _easily_ pass for freshly eighteen, no?"  
  
"Ha!" His arm linked with hers as they made their way down the stairs from Hightown, her other hand reaching out to grasp his elbow to steady herself. "That's true, but you're _still_ old, babe." She whined indignantly at his words, pushing against his shoulder and nearly sending him stumbling off to the side. He pointed his finger at her, quirking a brow. "Just wait 'til _your_ grey starts coming in, Ott. I _definitely_ won't leave you alone after that."  
  
"Oooh? You'll be all over me?" Madelynn all but purred, her arm tightening around the one linked with hers. She leaned down and pressed the softest kiss near his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver up his spine. "What, you have a thing for older woman, Ott?" Their steps paused for the briefest second at her whisper, her hands grasping his jaw. "You _saucy_ little minx."  
  
Varric's eyes rolled _so_ hard as he pulled away from her that a wave of dizziness rushed over him, causing him to fumble on a step down. "Sure, why not?" He whistled as he glanced over at her, shooting her a _very_ amused look as he took her hand when they reached the bottom of the steps, the two starting to head towards the Hanged Man. "They get my mojo goin'."  
  
"I _knew_ it!"


End file.
